Texas Ranger Walker vs The Hewitts
by demolition18
Summary: Texas Ranger Walker as a rookie had dealt with the Hewitts and is up against that family and Leatherface again when Cordell Walker goes into the Texas Ranger hall of fame. Other Title: Walker Texas Ranger vs. Leatherface
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Walker Texas Ranger or the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I am not even making profit from this. Walker Texas Ranger belongs to CBS Television and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre Remake belongs to New Line Cinema.

Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Investigation in 1983**

Outside of Blair Meat Company in the day time. There is Burt Robinson with men and women on his animal liberation team. Burt Robinson gets into his Cadillac. The animal liberators have grenades with them. Burt Robinson: "You men and women of my animal liberation band will blow up this meat plant. Any employees here who get in the way you kill. This is an evil meat company and they kill people too."

Inside the Blair Meat plant. There is Leatherface with Abel Sr. and Connie Jean Hewitt a woman. Connie Jean Hewitt: "Blood activists of animal rights. If they are so compassionate of the animals they will join them in slaughter and will be eaten. Do it Abel." Connie Jean Hewitt pulls out a stun rod. The animal rights activists show up. An AR activist pulls out a grenade. Abel Senior Hewitt zaps him with a stun rod. Abel Hewitt: "Thomas Brown Hewitt. You take most of them."

Leatherface with a chainsaw slices down some AR activists with his chainsaw. A few others are captured by Connie Jean and Abel. Connie Jean: "Our mother Luda Mae will be there just as she joined with us after we killed the feds who attempted to take us down."

On the slaughter floor of Blair Meat Company. There are some animal rights activists on meat hooks. Luda May shows up with Leatherface Thomas Hewitt, Abel Hewitt and Connie Jean Hewitt. Luda Mae pulls out the butcher knife. Luda Mae: "You want to stop us from killing animals. Your leader Burt Robinson will die. If you people are compassionate towards animals you will get the same death as them." There are some other meat hooks carrying dead animal rights activists. Luda Mae slices the surviving animal liberators.

At a Dallas yard. This starts out with crime scene investigations by the Texas Rangers along with Cordell Walker and CD Parker on Walker's second assignment. There were some killings in the Dallas area with chainsaws. Leather Face has killed people with a chainsaw. Texas Ranger Walker goes on an investigation. A woman named Erin shows up. Erin has her husband James and her daughter named Rena and her son Matthew. Erin tells Ranger Cordell Walker of this Leather Face man. Ranger Walker: "Who are you?" Erin: "I am Erin. I was chased by a madman killer with a chainsaw 10 years ago. I in college back then. My boyfriend Kemper was killed by this man. He cuts off body parts for a collection. He put Kemper's face on himself. I cut his arm off. We called the Sheriff. He caught us with weed. I managed to get free from the nut house." Ranger Walker: "Do you know who this killer is?" Erin: "They call him Leather Face. It was a massacre with him. The sheriff caught us with weed. He asked Morgan to show him how this girl committed suicide. He tried to shoot him. Then he brought him to the Hewitt household. I escaped. I rode in a truck and the truck driver brought me back. I cut off the killer's arm. I took the stolen baby. I ran down the sheriff in self defense. He tried to kill me. 2 other women attacked me and brought Leather Face to me." Ranger Walker: "I could easily help solve this case. I just took down a mob family with Martin Tuscany. There was a murder investigation going on for 5 years. Those Texan mobsters were my first assignment. I could arrest Thomas Hewitt." Erin: "We have a new sheriff now. The old sheriff was connected to the killer. 2 of our local cops were killed. These people here are my husband James. My daughter Rena and my son Matthew." James: "Erin and I met in the summer of 1975. I served in the army in Vietnam. We were still single when we had our daughter." Ranger Walker: "I was with the US Marines back then. I got out before the Texas Chainsaw Massacre happened. I have been with the Texas Rangers for a month now. I am Company B. I heard about the Thomas Hewitt case. I think that Charlie Hewitt killed the real Sheriff Hoyt and then assumed his identity." The sheriff's department has been after Leather Face for about a decade now. There's a new sheriff replacing Sheriff Hoyt.

The next day at Ranger headquarters Texas Ranger Walker and Ranger CD Parker get together to go to the Hewitt Residence 4 days later. They are walking on outside. CD: "Who's this woman?" Ranger Walker: "CD Parker this is Erin. She was a victim of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre a decade ago who survived. She was a pregnant teen. She has history of being in juvenile hall. She was the sole survivor of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Erin this is CD Parker who is a good friend of mine." Walker is in his truck. Erin and CD are riding aboard Walker's truck.

**Chapter 2: Rangers of Company B vs. The Hewitt Family**

There is the truck that Erin rode in trying to escape. Erin points out the truck driver to Ranger Walker. Erin: "That's him. He brought me back to this nightmare." Walker and CD draw their guns. Walker runs up to the truck driver. He gets out. Ranger Walker: "Texas Ranger. You are under arrest for accessory to attempted murder of this woman." Trucker: "What are you talking about?" Erin: "10 years ago you took me back to the Hewitt family. We fought over the wheel." Ranger Walker: "Get your hands in the air." The other Rangers of Company B show up. CD: "Book him. Cordell and I are heading into the Hewitt household. Rangers Wade Harper and Cliff Jensen are going after Connie Jean, Abel and the Tea Lady along with Jedidiah."

Walker, CD and their ranger team head into the Hewitt residence. Inside the house there is Luda May with Henrietta. Erin: "These 2 women are also accomplices to Leather Face. They stole a baby." Luda: "What is she talking about?" Erin: "You drugged me. The sheriff spilled beer on me to wake me up." Henrietta: "She is lying. She murdered the sheriff. The Sheriff took down surviving biker thugs 24 years ago after 2 of them were killed. She is trying to kill us." Erin: "The rangers believe me that it was self defense. If I were trying to kill you I wouldn't be here with the Texas Rangers." Henrietta: "She stole our baby."

CD Parker aims his gun at them. CD: "You 2 are under arrest. You will be charged with perjury. Get those hands up." The Rangers also capture other men connected to Leather Face. Erin: "Also there was another. Old Monty. He passed away 3 years ago. Charles McGeery a Catholic priest was preaching a service for a cop that Leatherface killed." He is not present. Walker searches the house for Leather Face. Leather Face is nowhere in the Hewitt residence. There are Connie Jean, Abel and Jedidiah Hewitt there. Ranger Walker: "Texas Ranger. You 3 are under arrest on charges for accessory to murder. I don't see Thomas Hewitt anywhere. I think that Sheriff Hoyt murdered the sheriff to take his place. I heard that he arrested the rest of a biker gang when he killed 2 members." Erin: "He dragged me to Blair Meat Company. He might be there. He is the head of a slaughterhouse." CD: "Everyone. Let's move out and go to the slaughter house."

At the Hewitt trailer outside. A car shows up. It's a mustang. Burt Robinson the animal rights activist comes out of the car. Burt Robinson: "You have in the mid 1970's Chop Top taken over the meat company just as you have moved back into Texas. Now you will die for those animals that you are responsible for killing." Burt Robinson goes for his hand gun. The Texas Rangers show up next. There are Wade Harper and Cliff Jensen with the Travis County police. Cliff Jensen: "Texas Ranger. You are under arrest Burt Robinson for illegal animal liberation and you will be charged with taking nature into your own hands." Wade Harper: "We are also after the Hewitts on murder charges." The rangers and cops pull out their guns. Burt Robinson throws down his gun. Cliff Jensen: "Texas Rangers and Travis County Police. We know that you are in there Chop Top Hewitt. You are under arrest for murder. Come on out with your hands up."

Inside of the trailer. There is Chop Top sitting down. Tea Lady comes with some tea. Chop Top: "We better do as the Texas Ranger says. Maybe other Rangers are at our household trying to hold evidence against us. We got back together in the family as we are the parents of Henrietta and she has twin sons." The Tea Lady and Chop Top put their hands up coming out of the trailer.

Later on outside of the trailer. The Travis County Police have the Tea Lady and Chop Top in handcuffs. Ranger Cliff Jensen has Burt Robinson animal liberator in handcuffs. Cliff Jensen loads the animal rights activists into his car. Cliff Jensen: "I charge you with taking nature into your own hands." Burt Robinson: "Go vegan. I joined with Cordell Walker in the United States Marines and heard that he joined the Texas Rangers. Maybe he's after Thomas Hewitt and the rest of the family."

At the Blair Meat Company there is Ranger Walker with Ranger CD Parker getting out of the truck with Erin and the Travis County police department and other Texas Rangers of company B. Also there are words by the animal rights activists spray painted on the place. There is Father Charles McGeery standing out there. CD: "Let's all split up. Thomas Hewitt could be anywhere. You must be Charles McGeery." Father McGeery: "That I am. I am not giving the last rights on the animals in there. I think that years ago the health department shut this place down. There have been people asking to stop talking about this slaughterhouse but when they are eaten there's eternal life with God. The Animal Liberation Front tried to blow this place up." Ranger Walker: "Go back to your church father." They all split up. Inside the place there is Leather face with his chainsaw. Thomas Hewitt has an artificial arm replacing the one that Erin cut off 10 years back. The law enforcement officers split up.

One of the cops is Buck Stevens son of Sheriff Ted who succeed Sheriff Hoyt. Somewhere in the building a few Texas Rangers are near Thomas "Leather Face" Hewitt. The Rangers are swinging around with their guns. Leather Face kills them with his chainsaw. A ranger screams. Walker is searching the place.

Erin stays behind Ranger Walker's back. Erin: "Look out for him anywhere." Walker sees Leather Face. Erin sees him too. Erin points him out. Erin: "That's the killer." Ranger Walker has his gun aimed at Leather Face. Ranger Walker: "Thomas Hewitt. Texas Ranger. You are under arrest for mass murder. Drop the chainsaw or I will shoot you." Leather Face makes a move to activate the chainsaw. Ranger Walker high kicks Leatherface.

Leather Face falls to the ground. CD Parker with some other Texas Rangers shows up. CD: "There you are Cordell." So do some other Travis County cops. Leather Face gets back up. He Leather Face goes after Ranger CD Parker and other Rangers. Texas Ranger Walker sends a kick onto Leatherface on the meat plant knocking him into things as he tries to go for his chainsaw.

Leatherface drops the chainsaw. Erin: "This should be over. Maybe if he's guilty he will be executed." Ranger Walker: "I think it is. This should be the last you have seen of Thomas Hewitt. There were killings in Texas statewide from 1969 to 1973 before there were cops at the Hewitt residence. He's dead." Erin: "There was a new sheriff. Our friend Morgan tried to shoot him. He's gone now. They'll pay for killing my friends." Everyone leaves.

1 week later Walker returns to Ranger headquarters. Erin is there. All those connected to Leather Face captured by the Rangers of Company B are in prison. Ranger Walker: "Everyone connected to Leather Face with Leatherface had to be let go. They were acquitted. Leather Face is not found to be dead. We didn't get enough evidence against them. The Travis County Police will be dealing with the Animal Liberation Front." Erin: "I should be living hiding until Leatherface can be brought down. Jim is Rena's father. Jim is Matthew's father. I met my husband after my previous boy friend was killed." Ranger Walker: "That man who killed my parents might still be out there. If so I will bring him down." Erin leaves Ranger headquarters.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 3: New Killing spree by Leatherface 20 years later.**

The summer of 2003. Over to Travis County Texas near the Blair Meat company at night time. There is Burt Robinson a 55 year old with teens. Those teens have clothing on with gloves. They also have masks. Burt Robinson: "Many farm animals die every day in slaughterhouses. We are putting an end to this evil act over animals. I bombed Blair Meat Company years ago. I have this gun with me in case the Hewitts show up on me. Hank Hewitt was killed by an FBI agent years ago and he killed people the same way he killed those animals. People eating meat should be arrested as it's an evil thing to do. I will look for a meat hacker just as Leatherface Thomas Hewitt had his arm cut off by one. We'll free those animals and provide them sanctuaries. Karla a news reporter from back in Fuller 1974 was just killed by Leatherface." They find the cows outside.

Over to the slaughterhouse. Burt Robinson and his band of 18 and 19 year olds show up. They all have masks on. The teens go over to the cows. Burt Robinson: "I will this time get away with this and the Texas Rangers and police will learn that this is animal cruelty." They free the cows. Burt Robinson pulls out crazy glue. Burt Robinson: "I will glue the meat lockers all shut while you kids joining me throw in flaming bottles." They enter the place.

Inside of the slaughterhouse. There are pigs in cages. Burt Robinson shows up with his band of teen activists. Burt Robinson: "While I spray paint messages you kids go save the pigs." The teens go over to the pig cages. They open up the cages. Burt Robinson finds a meat hacker. Burt Robinson: "You Kayla take this. I will kill Thomas Hewitt the butcher. Before ALF and before PETA the state health department shut down another slaughterhouse that Thomas Hewitt was the butcher in."

The 19 year old girl is given the axe by Burt Robinson. Burt Robinson is spray painting on the place. He writes 'this is evil' and 'meat is murder'. The other teens pull out bottles. They light them on fire. The teens are throwing bottles all over the slaughter floor. Burt Robinson: "Now we'll burn this place down and I have someone to transport lobsters and other live sea animals back to the ocean as we take a grocery store next. That is so evil to cook a live lobster and put rubber bands on their claws. I will even end hunting animals."

Later on outside of the slaughterhouse. The slaughterhouse is on fire. The teens are spray painting on the slaughterhouse. They are spray painting meat is murder and go vegan. Burt Robinson gets into his blue Porsche. Burt Robinson: "I will meet with the older grown up activists in the Dallas-Fort Worth metropolis. Leatherface could cut Charlotte off her web and make bacon and ham out of Wilbur. We save the pigs from having pork, bacon and ham made out of them." He goes off to the Dallas-Fort Worth metropolis.

On the streets of Travis County. There is Chop Top with Leatherface present. Also there are Abel Hewitt III, Jedidiah and Abel Hewitt Jr. Chop Top: "I think Thomas that your slaughterhouse was on fire and an animal liberation attack. Texas Ranger Cordell Walker who served in the US Marines comes after us as he has those animal rights activists on the tail of Company B." Jedidiah: "We hate animal rights activists. The People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals and Animal Liberation Front will have done to them on what they fight to have us stop doing to farm animals."

The teen ALF activists show up. A 19 year old girl has the meat hacker. Chop Top: "You know what to do to them Thomas Brown Hewitt. Our truck driver has died of throat cancer 2 years after being arrested and released." Leatherface pulls out his chainsaw. Kayla swings her axe at Thomas Hewitt. Leatherface slices that girl with the chainsaw. Abel III and Abel Jr. Hewitt with the knives slice down other activists the same way that cows and pigs with chickens are slaughtered. Chop Top: "You stay around here Leatherface." The Hewitts all leave the site.

At a supermarket later on at night time outside. There is the blue Porsche. There is Burt Robinson by there. There is an animal rights activists van parked next to him. They all come out of the place. Burt Robinson: "You know what to do. Texas Ranger Cordell Walker is good at catching criminals and comes from around here. His wife returned as the DA and they have a 2 year old girl. He's now a captain of Company B. I have those to transport lobsters back to the sea and then we cut fishing nets." They have masks on. Burt Robinson pulls out his revolver.

Inside of the supermarket. There are activists holding carts. Burt Robinson is spray painting on the butcher shop. He writes meat is murder and go vegan. Lobsters and clams are being taken in tanks by the ALF activists. Burt Robinson: "We'll shut down every meat department in food stores. I could make it look like a failed health inspection. I will trash Burger King. We should call it Murder King as in burgers are murder to cows. You guys could infiltrate local health departments as we forge health department IDs for shutting down meat departments and meat shops. We spray painted on a steak house. We'll even shut down every slaughterhouse in Texas."

Later on outside of a burger king. There is Burt Robinson with his animal liberators present. The activists are writing on the wall of burger to go vegan. Burt Robinson spray paints on the place. He paints m over b and d over g as in Murder King.

In Travis Count Texas the next day on the streets. There are several dead bodies on the ground. They are members of the Animal Liberation Front. People were hacked up by Leatherface. They are teenage girl and boys joining the ALF. There are 2 of Sheriff Horace's officers. A red car shows up. It's Ranger Buck Stevens of Company B. He gets out of his car. Buck Stevens: "What is going on here?" Deputy Sheriff 1: "Leatherface sliced those teens up really good. This case still remains open. Those are teens being recruited by Burt Robinson." Buck Stevens: "My father succeeded Hoyt as sheriff after he was killed. He would've arrested him for connections to Leatherface. The evidence isn't clear enough to put Leatherface away. Cordell Walker is my boss. He arrested Leatherface 20 years ago and he was let go but he was after animal rights activists who blew up a slaughter house in the Dallas county. I just found out that Sheriff Hoyt was really Charles Hewitt. He must've murdered the old sheriff to take his place. His officers arrested the biker gang from around here back in 1969 when the Hewitts went on a statewide killing spree. Trent Malloy with Carlos Sandoval are hired by the Texas Rangers because in the Dallas Fort Worth metropolis the animal liberators have vandalized burger king and have robbed seafood restaurants taking lobsters and clams and they even attacked super markets. I will call Ranger Walker into here. The animal liberators just burned down a slaughterhouse and glued meat lockers shot. I arrested a guy who calls himself the doctor that worked for the Raptors motorcycle gang and my rangers arrested those from their drug lab along with all the other members of the Raptors. I have arrested Cal and Pete Hewitt recently. I even arrested recently Connie Jean Hewitt. Luda Mae is still alive. Abel Sr. died 5 years ago of a heart condition. I have been on the Hewitt case for years." There are people with cameras. Leatherface shows up with his chainsaw. Leatherface cuts down 2 more cops with his chainsaw. Buck Stevens draws his gun. Buck Stevens: "Show yourself Leatherface. I am taking you in on murder charges and this time the case will be closed." Buck Stevens goes looking for Leatherface. He scans the area with his gun. Leatherface next cuts down Ranger Buck Stevens. Photographers start running.

At the Texas Ranger Hall of Fame. In the Texas Ranger Hall of Fame there is Jenny Harper the daughter of the late Texas Ranger Wade Harper. Cordell Walker is there too. Also there are Rangers Bobbie Hunt, Brett Harper and Kaye Austin. So is Alex Cahill-Walker with 2 year old Angela Walker. There are many kids who are girls and boys with their mothers and fathers. Ranger Walker: "Many of us have been inducted into the hall of fame. CD Parker is a good friend of mine killed almost 3 years ago. The man who killed CD was killed by me. I am going into here soon. A case that I worked a bit on that was never solved was the Texas Chainsaw Massacre as I had animal rights activists who were blowing up meat companies in Texas and also they attacked Oscar Meyer. That occurred 30 years ago. A ranger from the old west who I have studied history on was Hayes Cooper. CD Parker when he took down this serial killer 7 years ago was inducted into the Hall of Fame. You Rangers Austin and Harper go hunt down Burt Robinson an animal rights activist. He might be associated with the ALF. You 2 rangers will have Trent and Carlos with you. Burt Robinson is illegally possessing a revolver. Luda May is a really old woman if she's still alive. CD took down a serial killer that he never caught years ago when he got inducted into here. The truck driver that CD and I arrested 20 years ago died of losing a battle with throat cancer a few years after he was freed." Ranger Trivette shows up. Ranger Trivette: "Walker. Ranger Stevens was killed. He recently arrested Pete and Cal Hewitt with Connie Jane. Someone did it with a chainsaw. Also there were teen animal rights activists killed. Burt Robinson associated with PETA and ALF. Lobsters were stolen and returned to the sea and animals were freed from the slaughterhouse in Travis County. I think that the place is owned by the Hewitt family." Ranger Walker: "Ranger Stevens was a cop with us when he went after Leatherface. He had 2 children. I will need you with Rangers Cook and Gage to come with me to Travis County. Leatherface must've killed Joey Galloway's gang after I posed as a hit man in Huntsville prison. Charlie Hewitt assuming the identity of Sheriff Hoyt was killed by Erin and Hank Hewitt was killed by a federal agent. Leatherface and family murdered the Votos Locos who was lead by a new person after Juan Santos was taking the law into his own hands on the old leader. Raymond a member of the gang was killed. They robbed from the church. My ranger team rounded up the soldiers of the new millennium and 2 others were killed by possibly Leatherface. Luda May will be arrested as long as she's still alive. Rangers Kaye Austin and Bret Harper are dealing with animal rights activists. Charlie Hewitt killed a biker woman but he took down the rest of the biker gang when the family went a statewide killing spree." Texas Ranger Walker leaves the Hall of Fame with Ranger Trivette.

Later on at the Travis County Sheriff's office. There is Sheriff Ted Stevens at his desk. Texas Rangers Cordell Walker with Jimmy Trivette, Francis Gage and Sydney Cook female ranger show up. Sheriff Stevens: "Ranger Walker. It's so good to see you." Ranger Walker: "I am going to be inducted into the Texas Ranger Hall of Fame. CD Parker was killed sometime after I got married. I killed the man who killed CD when my daughter was born." Sheriff Stevens: "My grandson is going to the police academy here. I was the sheriff after the death of Sheriff Hoyt who was really Charles Hewitt." Ranger Walker: "Sheriff Hoyt was an accomplice to Leatherface. He's dead now. I arrested many others and they got acquitted. The case has been open for 30 years now. He must've 34 years ago murdered the real Sheriff Hoyt." The rangers give photos. They walk around the building with the sheriff. The Sheriff shows all those photos of the Hewitt Family.

Outside of the Sheriff's headquarters. There is Erin and her husband James. They have their 26 year old daughter Rena with them and 24 year old son Matthew. They run into Walker and his rangers and The Sheriff. Ranger Walker: "Erin. Those are rangers James Trivette, Sydney Cook and Francis Gage." Erin: "My husband's name is James. My kids were born after the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Ranger Walker: "I got into the Hewitt case when some mob guys I hunted down were killed. Maybe the case will be closed. I am back on the case after 20 years ago because one of my rangers was killed by Leatherface. He's a suspect." Erin: "People related to the victims were arrested on charges of vigilantism trying to kill Leatherface for their loved ones killed."

**Chapter 4: C. Walker vs. Leatherface and Family 30 years after the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and 40 years after the start of the massacre**

At the Hewitt Residence. There is Chop Top present an old man. Also present is Luda May Hewitt and old woman. Also there are Abel Junior, Jedidiah, Cain and Abel III. Also there is Henrietta. There are 2 men who are offsrpings of Henrietta. Henrietta: "20 years ago Texas Rangers of Company B arrested us. They might again be after us. If the pigs come kill them." They have guns with them.

Outside of the Hewitt Residence. There are police cars that show up. Sheriff Horace is one of the many cops to come out of the cars. Also Cordell Walker's pickup truck shows up with Ranger Trivette riding aboard along with Rangers Cook and Gage. All those cops and Texas Rangers draw their guns. Sheriff Stevens: "3 people. They are 2 men and 1 woman. They are accomplices to Thomas Hewitt. They are the Tea Lady with the offsrpings of Henrietta Hewitt." They aim them at the house to Henrietta and Chop Top. The sheriff gets onto his bull horn. Sheriff Stevens: "This is the Travis Count Police Department. Come on out with your hands up peacefully or we will be forced to open fire." Ranger Walker: "Texas Ranger Hewitt Family. You are all under arrest on murder conspiracy charges." Back inside Luda May sees the Sheriff. Chop Top gets up with guns. Henrietta: "It's the police. It's Ranger Walker too." Luda May: "Kill them. We'll have Walker's body parts to collect. Our meat company had lockers glued shut by the animal rights activists. Kill them. It was those teens who threw flaming bottles into the place and saved all of the animals there and spray painted on the building. Burt Robinson is maybe in charge of animal liberating in Texas." They open the windows and shoot at the sheriff's department. Sheriff Stevens: "Open fire."

They open fire. Texas Ranger Walker and his rangers fire back. So does the sheriff. The gun fighting goes on. Henrietta and 3 others in the family shoot down some cops. Chop Top also fires back at the law enforcement. Henrietta hits the sheriff. The Sheriff appears to have on body armor. Sheriff Stevens: "I have body armor on. I'm fine." Texas Ranger Walker shoots and kills a man who is an offspring to Henrietta.

The gun fighting is going on. The Sheriff shoots down the other son of Henrietta. Ranger Cook is gun fighting The Tea Lady. Ranger Cook kills The Tea Lady. The gun fighting is going on. Sheriff Ted Stevens shoots and kills Chop Top Hewitt. Henrietta is shooting at the Sheriff and the 4 Texas Rangers and the Sheriff's department. Henrietta shoots a cop. The Sheriff goes over to that cop. Ranger Walker: "How is he?" Sheriff Stevens: "He's dead. No pulse."

Somewhere else in Texas nearby the aquarium. There is Burt Robinson with his animal liberators. They are masked except for Burt Robinson. Burt Robinson: "Ranger Cordell Walker better be going after the cannibalistic family the Hewitts rather than us. We'll tell those Texas Rangers to arrest the butcher on charges of animal murder and arrest those eating meat and those who go fishing." The Texas Rangers show up in their cars. Also there are Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandoval in their vehicles. Trent Malloy: "I was called in to investigate the stolen animals from the super market." Carlos Sandoval: "I was once a cop. Leatherface murdered gang members who I charged with drinking at a park." Kaye Austin: "You are under arrest for vandalism and arson." Burt Robinson: "Open your eyes Rangers. What people are doing to animals is evil. Raising them for food and clothing is cruel. How would any of you like it if people had done it to you?" Brett Harper: "You men are taking nature into your own hands. You are considered to be criminals for this. Those lab tests you leave to us to deal with. We'll arrest them." Burt Robinson: "They are crooked. Eating meat is murder of animals. Take them down."

The animal liberators go after the Texas Rangers. They throw punches onto them. Texas Rangers Bret Harper and Kaye Austin throw punches back onto them. Trent and Carlos knock them down with martial arts kicks and punches. Burt Robinson starts to take off. Trent Malloy: "I will deal with him." Trent Malloy goes after him. The 2 rangers and former cop are fighting the rest of the animal liberators hand to hand.

Trent Malloy from the back jump kicks Burt Robinson. Trent Malloy jumps onto Burt Robinson. Trent Malloy: "This ex cop and I are detectives hired to investigate your work. The former gang bangers and one of them was with the missing girl was killed by I think the Hewitts just before the slaughterhouse was raided by the ALF." Burt Robinson: "This food chain is evil. Go vegan all of you. Leather and meat are murder as would be poultry. Sea food is murder." He is searching him. Trent finds the revolver in Robinson's possession. Trent Malloy: "He has a revolver." Carlos Sandoval: "Do you have a license for it?" Burt Robinson: "No way. I am an AR activist and we don't need gun licenses. I was in the United States Marines with Ranger Cordell Walker." Kaye Austin: "You are banned from possession of fire arms. You are illegally possessing a gun. You are under arrest." Brett Harper: "We have a state wide manhunt on your helpers who threw the lobsters back in the sea. You once blew up a slaughterhouse." Ranger Kaye Austin puts a pair of handcuffs onto Burt Robinson.

Back to the Hewitt Residence. Texas Ranger Walker walks up to the Hewitt Residence shooting at Henrietta with his berretta. Jedidiah Hewitt appears with a meat cleaver. Cordell Walker in the gun fight kills Henrietta just as Ranger Francis Gage shoots and kills Jedidiah Hewitt. The Texas Rangers and the Sheriff's department get into the Hewitt Residence with guns drawn. Sheriff Stevens: "The women named Henrietta and Luda May were taken down by CD Parker 20 years ago still lives there."

The rangers of Company B go searching for the Hewitts. Rangers Gage and Cook find Luda May sitting on the couch. Ranger Cook: "Texas Ranger." Luda May goes for a gun. Rangers Cook and Gage find Chop Top with a gun. Luda May makes the move to shoot the Texas Rangers. Ranger Gage: "Drop the gun or we will shoot you old woman." Luda May: "Die rangers!" Rangers Cook and Gage shoot down Luda May and she dies. Ranger Walker: "I want you 3 rangers of mine to split up and search for Thomas Hewitt. You saw the photos of him." Abel Junior, Abel III and Cain Hewitt how up. Ranger Walker: "You are under arrest."

Texas Ranger Walker fights some other men connected to the family in with his martial arts. 3 men attack Walker with bats. Walker jump kicks a man with the bat. Ranger Walker double kicks 2 more men. Walker is fighting Cain Hewitt, Abel Hewitt Junior and Abel Hewitt the III with martial arts moves. Ranger Walker: "I took you men down years ago. Give up. You are all under arrest on murder conspiracy charges." The cops and rangers go in search for Leatherface. Ranger Walker: "You men stay down."

Later on outside. The cops and rangers didn't find Leatherface. Ranger Walker: "We didn't find him anywhere." Sheriff Stevens: "Let's go to Hewitt Meat Company. Leatherface might be there. Reverend Mark Ross was there and said that Leatherface somehow managed to open the slaughterhouse and was preaching services for those killed by the family." Ranger Walker: "20 years ago when he was a rookie cop we went to there. That's where I took down Leatherface. It was Burt Robinson who was serving time in prison for blowing up Blair Meat Company." Sheriff Stevens: "I'll leave my deputies with you rangers there. The animal rights activist Burt Robinson went statewide and attempts to destroy slaughterhouses and destroying fishing equipment." Ranger Walker: "Burt Robinson is in the Dallas area. He was in Southern Texas destroying lobster and crab traps and cut fishing nets with a pair of scissors. He was with PETA when he destroyed Blair Meat Company and now he associates with the ALF." The cops and rangers get back into their vehicles. Survivors connected to Leatherface are being loaded into police squad cars. They head to Hewitt Meet Company.

At Blair Meat Company inside. There is the place with fire damage. ALF Strikes is spray painted on the building. There is Leatherface by the meat lockers. There are the heads cut off of cows and pigs.

Outside of the Blair Meat company. The police cars show up with Ranger Walker's truck. The cops and Texas Rangers head inside Hewitt Meat Company. The cops and rangers come in. Ranger Walker: "Let's split up and search the premises. Leatherface could be anywhere." The Sheriff's officers split up with the Texas Rangers. Somewhere else in the slaughter house. At Leatherface's office. Texas Ranger Walker shows up with his gun drawn. Leatherface feels the presence of the Texas Rangers. Leatherface pulls out his chainsaw. Ranger Walker: "Thomas Hewitt. Texas Ranger. Drop the chainsaw or I will shoot. You are under arrest. We have more evidence against you now. I thought you were dead and you will be arrested as long as you are still alive."

Leatherface goes after Ranger Walker. Texas Ranger Walker in the dark finds Leatherface somewhere. Walker detects the chainsaw. Walker fires on Leatherface. Walker misses. Walker throws down his gun. Ranger Walker: "How about you fight me hand to hand?" Leatherface swings his chainsaw at Ranger Walker. Walker high kicks Leatherface. Leatherface swings his chainsaw on the veteran Texas Ranger. Walker ducks. Ranger Walker round house kicks Leatherface. Leatherface tries again to slice Ranger Walker. Walker grabs onto the chainsaw.

The madman killer and Texas Ranger fight over the chainsaw. Walker kicks Leatherface on the stomach. Walker next kicks the chainsaw. The chainsaw is reversed and Leatherface is sliced on the stomach. Leatherface falls into the wreckage. The other rangers and cops show up later on with guns drawn. Ranger Walker: "He tried to hack me up. He's dead now. The case should be closed." Slaughter House Cop: "The Sheriff will have enough evidence against Leatherface. Than the case is closed." The cops and rangers put their guns away.

At the office of Alex Cahill-Walker the next morning. There is Alex at her desk. Also present is 2 year old Angela Walker. There are papers on the rest of the Hewitt family still alive in accessory to cannibal murder and charges of vandalism and arson against Burt Robinson and his animal liberators still alive. Texas Ranger Captain Cordell Walker is present along with Trent Malloy, Carlos Sandoval and Rangers Kaye Austin, Brett Harper, Sydney Cook, Francis Gage and Sgt. James Trivette. Alex Cahill: "We have charges of vandalism and arson and illegal possession of firearms against Burt Robinson and his team. A girl named Kayla Bernstein was related to someone killed by Thomas Hewitt years ago. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre went from 1969 to 1973 statewide by the Hewitts. They got a not guilty. Charlie Hewitt known as Sheriff Hoyt killed the rest of the biker gang near him when the 30 something people were killed statewide in Texas." Ranger Walker: "Burt Robinson was in Vietnam with me. He didn't want to wear leather and then he joined PETA when it started. I see that 3 of the Hewitts are facing murder charges and should be executed. The body of Leatherface still hasn't been recovered. I am having the rangers near Fuller to deal with the case."

At the Ranger Hall of Fame a few days later. There is Texas Ranger Walker present with his wife Alex Cahill and 2 year old daughter Angela. Texas Ranger Walker is inducted into the hall of fame. A picture of him and his history is put up there. Erin shows up with her husband James. Ranger Walker: "Now I am in the hall of fame." Also there is Sheriff Stevens. Rangers Trivette, Cook and Gage are present. Also present are Jenny Harper the daughter of the late Wade Harper along with Alexandra Jensen the daughter of Cliff Jensen and her mother Connie the widow of Cliff Jensen. Also present are Rangers Kaye Austin and Brett Harper.

Also there are Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandoval the sons of Thunder. Sheriff Stevens: "Some time after the death of Leatherface I got enough evidence to put this case to bed." Erica Jimmy Trivette's wife is also present. She is a month pregnant. Ranger Trivette: "Everyone. This is my wife Erica. We are going to have our first child." Alex: "You are Erin. I was the DA until Cordell Walker and I had our daughter Angela. This was 20 years ago I heard about where Walker faced Leatherface before." Ranger Walker: "All of the cases I worked on are solved. James Trivette now runs Company B. We have worked together for 10 years. Rangers Austin and Harper have arrested Burt Robinson while his other animal liberators from Southern Texas have been arrested. Thomas Hewitt's body had never been recovered. I sliced him with a chainsaw and dropped him in the meat plant before. The others arrested had to be let go." The Texas Rangers with their families leave the hall of fame.

Over to 2009 in Fuller Texas in the day time near the campus of Blair Meat Company. There is Burt Robinson present. Also there is Alexandra Jensen and some others joining Burt Robinson's animal rights squad. Burt Robinson: "Your father was killed 8 years ago by some psycho criminal but Ranger Walker killed him. We need to get them to get the point that meat is murder and Walker to lock up the butchers. I recently killed those working for Thomas Hewitt like the butcher and the cook." Alexandra Jensen: "I will go in with the Texas Rangers while you guys set the charges. No more killing animals and we'll trash a meat fest." Burt Robinson: "That's it. Ranger Walker says that he plans on retirement but the age of 75 years old." The many activists place explosives onto Blair Meat Company. Alexandra Jensen goes over to free the cows. The meat processing plant is exploding. Burt Robinson: "If The Hewitts are still alive than I will kill them personally. I was in Vietnam with Ranger Walker."

At the Texas Ranger's headquarters. In the office of Cordell Walker. There is Cordell Walker sitting at his desk. There is a phone call going on. Ranger Walker is on the phone with Alexandra Jensen. Ranger Walker: "Walker." Alexandra Jensen: "You took down the man who killed my father years ago. Leatherface is found with the remains of the family and I think that Burt Robinson is back in Fuller and blew up Blair Meat Company." Ranger Walker: "I will be there. I dealt with Burt Robinson on my rookie days and the sheriff arrested him. I'll send Rangers Santiago Perez and Roberta Hunt to there with us."

Somewhere else in Fuller Texas. Ranger Walker shows up in his dodge ram. Bobbie Hunt shows up in her jeep. Also Ranger Santiago Perez shows up in his Comoro. Ranger Walker: "This is it. I one time thought to have killed Leatherface there just as he tried to kill me and I think that the Hewitt family survivors rebuilt this meat company on the slaughter floor before Thomas Hewitt went killing more people." Alexandra Jensen shows up. Alexandra Jensen: "There you are Ranger Walker. I will testify against them to you." Ranger Walker: "My 2 rangers and I will deal with the Hewitts. You and the AR activists will back us up. I have a hunch that Burt Robinson is here." Leatherface shows up with Cain Hewitt, Abel Hewitt Junior, and Abel Hewitt III. The Rangers draw guns. Ranger Walker: "Hewitts. I am a Texas Ranger and you are all under arrest. I knew that a couple of years ago Connie Jean, Cal and Pete Hewitt died. You are the remains of the family." Cain Hewitt: "We saw that this meat company was in ruins. We'll now kill you. Slice down the ranger who arrested you once and once almost killed you." Leatherface with his chainsaw arm comes after Ranger Walker. Burt Robinson shows up.

Rangers Santiago Perez, Bobby Hunt and animal rights activist Burt Robinson take on the other Hewitts. Leatherface swings his chainsaw at Ranger Walker. Ranger Walker throws a kick back onto Leatherface. Ranger Walker: "Don't make the same mistake twice Thomas Hewitt." They are fighting each other. The Rangers and animal rights activist with the Hewitt family remains are beating each other up. Burt Robinson and Cain Hewitt are beating each other up. Cain Hewitt: "I will kill you all the way we kill the farm animals in this place." Burt Robinson: "You don't even have a slaughterhouse left. You employees of there will pay for killing those innocent animals." Burt Robinson pulls out a grenade removing the tab from it. Burt Robinson: "Everyone get back." Cain is blown up by the grenade. Burt Robinson pulls out his gun. Abel Junior and Abel III Hewitt pull out blades.

Alexandra Jensen comes with the animal liberation band. Burt Robinson shoots down Abel Junior and Abel III Hewitt. Burt Robinson: "He was going to kill you 2 Texas Rangers. Meat is murder. We should all go vegan." Bobbie Hunt: "You were illegally possessing fire arms." Burt Robinson: "I was in the United States Marines with Ranger Walker and Chop Top was in the army with us." Santiago Perez: "We are charging you with taking nature into your own hands." Leatherface again swings his chainsaw at Ranger Walker. Ranger Walker ducks. Ranger Walker uppercuts Thomas Hewitt. Leatherface swipes at Ranger Walker. Ranger Walker grabs onto the chainsaw. Ranger Walker and Thomas Hewitt are fighting over the chainsaw. Leatherface in battle is sliced in half by Ranger Walker. Ranger Walker: "I came here to come after you Burt Robinson and we'll face the Hewitt family." Burt Robinson: "Most of the Hewitts were killed 30 years after the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and the massacre started 40 years ago."

Later on outside of Blair Meat Company. Burt Robinson with the rest of the activists show up. Burt Robinson: "You must see it Ranger Walker. Meat is murder. Arrest those at the meat fest. Eating meat is accessory to animal murder." Ranger Walker: "You violated your parole Robinson. I have to arrest you for taking nature into your own hands." Later on there are fire trucks with Travis County police cars. Burt Robinson and his animal rights band are being loaded into police squad cars. Sheriff Horace shows up. Ranger Walker: "Sheriff Stevens. It's been 6 years now." Sheriff Stevens: "I believe that Alexandra Jensen is in Burt Robinson's animal rights band. We suspect that she helped blow this place up as she liberated animals. The residence of here tells me that she's an animal liberator." Alexandra Jensen: "I wanted to go vegan. I gave up eating meat as I now care about the animals. You people are eating meat without a thought."

There is Alexandra Jensen with Ranger Cordell Walker. Also there are Rangers Bobbie Hunt and Santiago Perez. Ranger Walker: "This is about Burt Robinson placing attacks on Blair Meat Company that I am dealing with the Hewitt family. I do more like cases in Dallas." Alex shows up with Angela Walker next with Ranger James Trivette in Trivette's car. Alex Cahill-Walker: "Cordell. Alexandra Jensen is being prosecuted for illegal animal liberation. She is charged with vandalism to a lab that I prosecuted." James Trivette: "I arrested those lab workers for animal abuse." Ranger Walker: "I will take you Alex home with Angela. I will get Alexandra Jensen a lawyer. Let's go home." Alexandra Jensen is arrested by Sheriff Horace. She is loaded into a police squad car. Ranger Walker gets into his dodge ram with Alex and Angela. They leave the place.

End


End file.
